Chiko
by DreamRealm3
Summary: Chiko is the daughter of Millionaire Tobias( toe-bie-is) Whyte (Wah-it). Owner of Whyte Industries, they make and sell Guns/ ammunition. But no one knows that, that's just a front. ( Complete summery inside) rated T for potty mouths
1. Chapter 1

Chiko

Chapter-1

**Summary- Chiko is the daughter of Millionaire Tobias( toe-bie-is) Whyte (Wah-it). Owner of Whyte Industries, they make and sell Guns and ammunition. But no one knows that, that's just a front. What they really do is in the black market. They're really a company for assassins. Selling they're assassination jobs for money.**

Chiko was a red head, but she's not saying whether its real or not. She also has green eyes but those could be fake too. As she grew up she was trained to be an assassin and one of the first rules you learn is how to disguise yourself. Not many on the outside world know what she actually looks like and she wants to keep it that way. She doesn't like people to know about her. She likes letting people think what she wants them to think. She wants them to think she's a spoiled hot chick who's not afraid to get a little "cough dirty cough" and not dirty as in mud but as in the _other_ dirty.

She learned how to do other things like how to poison people and not kill them, how to poison people and kill them. How to make people do what you want, how to trick people. How to tell whether they were lying or not. She learned all this because her dad wanted her to know what it takes to be an assassin and how hard it can be. He has actually sent her on some jobs but not to kill, no not to kill but to weaken or paralyze them. Speaking of daddy dear he has decided to send Chiko to school. To _school_! Why would he do that it didn't make any sense. She was taught everything as she grew up. She had her own private tutor. There was no job attached to it but there had to be something. She was going to ask him.

She started walking down the hallways towards her dad's office nodding her head at the guards in front of the doors before knocking. She heard a faint "come in" and opened the door. ( Now before we continue I want to tell you a few more things about chiko. Chiko is ¼ Irish, ½ Japanese and another ¼ American. She is tall for a Japanese girl but average height for an American girl 5.4ft. She has the Asian skin tone [not trying to be raciest] but is a little paler. Her red hair is naturally curly and is about her shoulders. When straightened it goes a little longer. Her fave color is black and no she is not punk or emo she just thinks black is a cool color. She has a curvy body and has that sexy confident look. She's not really like that but its all for what she wants people to see. Also she loves to make boys blush or look embarrassed, she thinks it's the cutest thing ever. Oh, before I forget her birthday is June 20th and she will be turning 16. That's all of that if you have anymore questions ask! And know lets get back to the story!)

She walked into the door confidently walking to her father's desk. Her emerald eyes fixed on her father. Tobias Whyte 5.5ft ,black hair, blue eyes and ½ Japanese ½ American.

" Why have you decided to put me in school?" Chiko asked her eyes flashing.

"Because," he said with a sigh " you have spent your whole life in this house studying and working. I thought it would be nice for you to make friends, have fun and not be alone all the time."

" Im not alone," Chiko said " I have plenty of friends the maids and guards are my friends."

" That's not the type of friends im talking about. What I mean by friends are people your own age. Someone you can talk too and not have to act fake. Just be yourself."

I couldn't believe it. My whole life my father taught me to always keep people at a distance and to never be my real self around anybody besides family. It just didn't make any sense. Why would he… she stopped short.

Her eyes widened " I know what's going on your giving me the company."

He nodded his head.

" Im getting old now and I thought it was time for you to learn how to run the company but before you did I wanted you to have a little bit of freedom. So I enrolled you in a school called Ouran Academy. A lot of Wealthy families go there and I know the chairmen. He was an old friend of mine. You don't have to take most classes just the ones I picked out for you."

Chiko groaned.

" Theirs gonna be a lot of spoiled bitches there, I know it."

" Maybe so," he laughed " but im sure you can handle them."

"Yeah, yeah," she dismissed " but its gonna be such a pain."

She groaned again.

" Good," he said " Now you start school on Monday and your uniform should come tomorrow. Good night dear."

" Good night father," she said before leaving the room and going to bed. Now all she had to worry about was whether the uniform looked good or not. For dear god she hoped it wasn't ugly.

**Yay! The first chapters done! Weee…. Now this was more of an introductory chapter and the real first chapter will be the next one when she goes to the school! So that will be done and yeah please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

What...The...Hell..

Three words that's all she had to say to this yellow monstrosity. It was a hideous, like a mustard cloud and it would be horrible to wear as the school uniform! No way in hell was she going to wear this. She grabbed a pair of scissors and got to work. First she cut off the sleeves and took off the red ribbon and lace. Now it was just a ugly dress. She cut off the top so it was just like a tube top except the back was lower then the front. She then started sewing and made a white corset. She put on a white off sleeve shirt, then the dress then finally the corset.

( So the dress finished looks like this- A white shirt, off the shoulder sleeves then the dress comes into play, the tube top part starts right below the chest and then the corset. The dress starts to poof about her hips and stops about her knees with a little bit of lace.)

Perfect, this is exactly how she wanted it. Her persona at the school will be cute, shy at first then fun and playful. So a Lolita. As part of the cuteness the red ribbon from the original dress before was gonna be in her hair, she was gonna wear white tights and the regular uniform shoes. Haha, she loved getting into a new personality. It was so much. Then she heard a knock at the door.

" Come in!" she called.

"Miss Chiko?" A maid asked as she opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay Miss Chiko? Everyone has been worried, you've been in here since breakfast.

_Breakfast._ Now that she thought about it she hadn't eaten since breakfast. Her stomach growled. What _time _was it she wondered. She looked at her clock. It was almost two. Wow, she worked on that dress for almost 4 hours. Damn.

The maid smiled.

" Would you like something to eat Miss Chiko?"

"Yes, what is the Chef making?"

" He is making whatever you want Miss Chiko."

The maid smiled again.

"hmm, i want a American Chicken sandwich with Raspberry tea."

Chiko always had a fondness for American foods.\

" Okay, Miss Chiko."

And the maid left. After that chiko ate, drew, watched some movies, listened to music and then went to bed. School started tomorrow.

"Can't wait," she thought sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Well, this was more of a filler. I ran out of time to write more and i wanted to give you guys something, So here it is! XD<p>

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres the next chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Beep...Beep...Be-smack!<p>

Chiko opened her eyes and groaned. She had, had a horrible nights sleep.

Whenever she fell asleep she would wake up again with in the hour. It was enough to drive her insane! Ugh, she was soo tired. She needed caffeine.

Chiko removed her hand from the alarm clock from which she had basically punched to shut it up. 7:30. School started at 8:30 much later than all the other school

and of course that's because we're all rich and so we got to sleep in longer. It was kinda stupid the way they treated us so differently but Chiko had to admit that she

enjoyed it so it didn't really bother her too much.

Chiko sat up, her hair sticking crazily everywhere. She brought her hand up to try and take out some of the tangles. She yawned stretching, then got

took a quick shower, got dressed, and curled her hair so it was perfect curls not like her messy frizzy she hated her hair and put on the red bow from the dress and

stopped. Something was missing. She looked in the mirror closer and realized she forgot to put her colored contacts in. She went into the bathroom and put them on.

Now bright green eyes started back at her.

She giggled then smirked. It was time to get into character. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. Imaging how Lolita's acted. She didn't have to think very

hard. For one of her few friends had been a Lolita and had tried to act tough but after becoming good friends he finally let her see the real him. She smiled he was so

cute.

Chiko wondered where he was. She hadn't seen him in years not since she was 13 and he had left for high school. Maybe she would see him. She wondered what

high school he went to. He was rich like her so he must go to one of those rich schools like Ouran. Now she was ready. She smiled and skipped out of her room and

down the stairs to the dinning room where her father sat eating. She kissed him on the cheek with a

" Good morning father."

Before sitting down and eating. She started humming and swinging her legs. ( She scooted back enough in the chair so she could do that)

She giggled some more happily munching on toast. Her father raised an eyebrow and said

" So this is how your going to be acting at school,hmm." and went back to eating. Occasionally glancing at her. Chiko finished her bread and got up saying " I'm off to

school father." with a smile and got in a Limo.

P.o.v. Change

Tobias watched as Chiko got into the limo. He listened to the car drive away and thought. Her laugh although she was acting had sounded so fake, just like all the other

times. It hurt him that it sounded like that. He wish he could find out what had hurt her that she felt like she couldn't even laugh. He sighed. His daughter. How he wished for her to be happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I made some hints in this chapter and of anyone can guess who she was talking about then I'll give them a cookie! :D<strong>

**And I will put the next chapter up soon! Please review!**

**Words are my drugs so please feed me!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chiko

Chapter-4

Twitch.

Chiko could feel her eye starting to twitch as she started up at the school. The _pink_ school. Now normally Chiko wouldn't mind the color pink and technically she supposed to be a Lolita and Lolita's are supposed to love the color pink but to paint an entire school pink! That's just ridiculous!

Chiko finally snapped out of her inside ranting when she realized that people were pointing and whispering . She smiled cutely at them and walked away. Behind her you could hear a bunch of kawaii's!

As she walked into the building and came up to the chairman's office. She was stopped by the secretary outside the office.

" Excuse me, do you have an appointment miss?"

" Whyte," I said politely " Whyte, Chiko."

The lady stopped and looked at me with new interest. As I explained before that I didn't go out much (or so they thought) and that made me even more so famous.

The lady paused for one more second before saying

"Please wait a minute Miss Whyte." She said with a practiced smile

and sat down clacking at her computer before sighing and getting up again. She excused herself and went into the office and came back out a few minutes later.

" Mr. Suoh will see you know Miss Whyte."

Chiko smiled kindly at her and said

" Thank you very much Miss-ur what's your name?"

"Hiroshi, Hiroshi Rin."

Chiko smiled again.

"Well then thank you very much Ms. Hiroshi."

Ms. Hiroshi softened and smiled (real this time) and said

" You might want to hurry up Miss Whyte, Mr. Suoh isn't fond of waiting."

Chiko nodded smiled at her and walked into the office. It was nicely styled with dark rich walls and black cherry red wood. The desk was covered with neatly stacked papers. The strange thing was that there didn't seem to be anyone in the room. Chiko looked around and was about to take a step forward when she got tackled into a hug.

"WHAT THE…?!" She started to say but then got a good look at her hugger.

He had light sandy brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a tan suit and was grinning excitedly. He started talking.

" You're so cute! When my old friend Tobias said he wanted to in roll his daughter at here I was ecstatic and of course said yes! But I never imagined you'd be so cute!"

He started rubbing his head on mine and I was starting to regret choosing the Lolita genre. Why not nerdy, or badass, or sexy! Anything besides this! I hate people touching me! He was still gushing about me and I tried taking deep breathes but it was no use I was starting to get pissed.

" Who the _hell_ do you think you are! Touching me like this! You pervert! Let go of me!" and with that I threw him off me.

He landed on the ground and chuckling.

"So this is who you truly are, not some Lolita."

Chiko paused looking at him. Inside she was still mad and was inwardly giving him a death glare at him ( or so she thought.)

P.o.v. Change

Yuzuru Suoh started to sweat drop as the girl in front of him gave him a death glare. _" If that girl could, I bet she would breathe fire I would be BBQ on the spot."_ He thought nervously. He was starting to think it hadn't been the best idea to get her to drop her act anymore.

He cleared his throat and went over and sat at his desk. Chiko stopped glaring at him.

Back to Org. P.o.v.

Chiko paused as Mr. Suoh sat down, sensing that it was time to get down to business but she was still pretty upset. She hated people touching her especially people she didn't know. Still he managed to knock her out of character and for that she had to respect him.

" So Miss Whyte," he began.

"Chiko," I interrupted him and looked slightly embarrassed.

" You can call me Chiko."

He smiled gratefully.

" Thank you _Chiko_. Now I understand from you father that you already have been taught mostly everything and so your father has composed a list of all you classes."

Chiko's classes went like this…

Class 2A- 8:30-9:30 English Language

9:30-10-30 P.E. ( Physical Ed)

10:30-11:30 Free Period

11:30-12:30 Lunch

12:30-1:30 French

1:30-2:30 Business Ed( How to run a business, make deals ect…

2:30-3:30 music

3:30-4:30 study hall

4:30 school out/ clubs till 6:30

I looked it over. It wasn't too bad. I understood why he wanted me to take all these classes and im glad he me a free period but im still not quite happy that I have to go to school in the first place.

I turned to Suoh and thanked him for showing me this and for taking his time and went to leave out the door.

"Wait!" he said "I have a son. He's in your year. He and his best friend are both in your first class. I have asked them both to show you around and to help you get use to everything. My son might not look it but he is quite smart and I can guarantee you that his best friend, will you right through your act but please don't shut them out. Become friends with them. I wish for you to be good friends. It will be good for you.

" _It's funny how alike he and my father sound."_

I look at him. Startled by his request. I smirked.

"Okay, I will become friends with them but only if as you say they can see past my act."

He chuckled a little and agreed.

" Okay, fine but there is one little thing you should know. They have their own little club and you might get wrapped up into going."

I nodded thinking the club couldn't be too bad and turned away before thinking one more thing.

"What's their names? Your son and his friend."

" Oh, their names are Tamaki and Kyoya."

I narrowed my eyes a little when he did not give the other one's (Kyoya) last name but shrugged it off.

I thanked him and went out the door wandering around Ouran in till I found my classroom 2A. It was almost 20 minutes into class and I opened the door. All the eyes in the classroom swiveled into my direction. I gulped and shrank a little.

" Hello, my name is Whyte Chiko and im the new student."

I said in a small voice.

"_What? Don't give me that look. I can act scared if I want and since im a Lolita I have a good excuse too." _

The whole class gave a bunch of kawaii's (Just like this morning)and the teacher looked down at his desk.

" Ah, yes Miss Whyte. Welcome to the English language class. Now do you know any English?"

I nodded my head.

" Just a little, like the basics Hi, bye." Still a little shy.

The teacher looked slightly disappointed that, that's all she knew but shook it off.

" Well, my name is Mr. Honda and you can go find a seat anywhere you want."

Chiko thanked him and sat down on the third row, right behind some blonde guy with purple eyes (weird). He reminded her of some puppy that had, had way too much sugar for he looked like he was going to bounce off walls.

The teacher started talking but Chiko didn't pay attention. She was already lost in a swirl of thoughts and was almost asleep. She got so deep in thought that she didn't realize she had fallen asleep. Snoring lightly on her desk.

"_Hey, don't look at her that way! Remember she didn't get a goods night sleep so she was exhausted. You would fall asleep too if you were in her place."_

Teachers .

Mr. Honda started talking about the differences between British English and American English when he noticed that the new student Miss Chiko had fallen asleep. She had looked kinda tired so he let her off the hook this time but next time she would get extra homework.

**Yeahhh! 4th chapter! Woo, that was the longest chapter yet! Yay! :D **

** So i wrote this one out on paper before i typed it up and my finger's hurt so bad after. Jeez but enough about me! **

** Tell me what you think of the chapter! Review! Fave! Follow! **

** Give me some feed back! and intill next time**

** See Ya!:D**

**~DreamRelm~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chiko- Chapter 5!**

**Woah! Chapter 5 already? Jeez...hmm guess I gotta step up my game...**

**Anyways sorry for not updating for so long! I wrote this chapter and hated it so I rewrote it and rewrote it in till I finally got it here! So please tell me what you think, I'm kinda nervous about it.**

* * *

><p>The clock ticked by and class went on with Chiko still asleep. It was kinda amazing she didn't wake up with Tamaki poking her. The teacher yelling at him to stop. The girls fangirling every time he looked their way and sent them a smile. She did wake up though when the bell wrung and Tamaki was staring at her waiting for her to wake up.<p>

p.o.v. Change

I opened my eyes and yawned rubbing my eyes sleepily. I looked in front of me seeing purple eyes looking back at me. I blinked slowly trying to process what was in front of me. It came to me. They were eyes. Eyes that belonged to a face that belonged to a body. _Eyes_...I blinked slowly ...

" What the hell!"

I scremed

Tamaki freaked out and then started whining to "Mommy" about my "Profanity"

I stared than laughed when the guy next to him hit him on the head with his black book.

" Knock it off idiot"

he then turned to me

" Miss Chiko, It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Ootori Kyoya and the babbling Idiot on the floor is Souh Tamaki."

He smiled fakely and what he said got to me. _Suoh _Tamaki. _This_ was the chairman's son?

Tamaki got off the ground and turned to Kyoya and whined.

"Kyoya! I thought you said would stop hitting me already!"

his eyes watering.

"Tamaki, I never promised such thing."  
>He smiled I shivered.<p>

Tamaki literally melted to the floor when he heard this. He crawled to a corner gloomily saying weird stuff about were meanies and that mommy never cares.

_Again with this mommy thing, I am seriously thinking there is something wrong with him._

Soon after that I said good bye to Tamaki and Kyoya but not before Tamaki made me promise to have lunch with them.

I rolled my eyes and said yes.

When I finally made it to P.E. The teacher said we were going to be running a mile. So everyone had to get on their track suits. The girls track suit was a black short shorts or track pants that were black with a yellow stripe down the side and a yellow t-shirt.(All the same ugly yellow as the dresses)

The guys track suit was black pants(or shorts)with a periwinkle stripe down the side and a white shirt with a track suit jacket that matched the pants.

As they ran the mile(most didn't)many of the people were talking. This one group of girls in front of me was talking about some club and rather loudly too.

" Oh my gosh!"one of the girls began.

" Have you heard? The Host Club is going to be having a ball next week! Its going to be soo romantic!"

The girl next to her started talking.

" Can you imagine it! All of them in suits! Their gonna be so handsome and Honey's gonna be so cuuute!"

_Honey? That name sounds so familiar. _

But for some reason I could not remember so I went back to the girls conversation.

" No! I think Haruhi will be the cutest host! Can you imagine it! Him in suit! He would look so handsome."

They looked off dreamily and that left Chiko pondering their weird conversation.

" Excuse me, but im knew... could you all tell me what you were talking about?"

" We were talking about the host club!"

They were all happy and ditzy.

" The Host club? What's that?"

" Its a club with the most handsomest guys in school and you get to sit with them and talk with them! And if your lucky some of them might pay "special" attention to you."

I listened as they talked about the newest Host Haruhi and how he was nice and pretty and how apparently he would make a really pretty girl. We finished P.E. and everyone took showers and got ready for the next class. I had a free period so I could take as much time as I want getting ready. I wonder if they have any libraries? Hmm.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeeea! 5th chapter! Yee-haww! <strong>

** So someone pointed out that when you looked up the definition of Lolita ya get (_sexually precocious young girl)_**

**_ Well i found a article that says this_**

**_Lolita is a term that refers to _a sexually precocious young girl_ by dictionary definition, a term that is based on Vladimir Nabokov's novel Lolita (1955). However, this definition does not apply to Japanese Lolita fashion._**

**_ So yeah there ya goo, it does not refer to Japanese Lolita's so yeah._**

**_ Anyway i have the next chapter done and it should be soon hope you all enjoy it!_**

**_ ~DreamRealm~_**


End file.
